


It's Everything

by Capppixo (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Capppixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't have a crush, he just likes everything about Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Everything

"Hazza!" Niall yelled planting a sloppy kiss to Harry's cheek. "You were great tonight, like you always are. Wanna celebrate?" Harry turned his head into Niall's hand as he threw it over Harry's shoulder before pulling him into his side.

"I'm good thanks Ni. I think I'm just gonna head to bed early" Louis might have missed the way Harry blushed when Niall gave him a small smile and a slap on the back as a reply, but he defiantly didn't miss the way Harry's shoulders slumped and a frown etched its way onto his face when Niall jumped ahead, throwing his arms round Liam's neck as he climbed on his back.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. You gonna drink tonight Lou?"

"Na, Someone's gotta keep you company, little miss school girl crush" Louis laughed pushing his shoulder into Harry's, causing him to stumble slightly.

"W-what? I do not have a crush" Harry's hears Zayn scoff behind him as he buries his blushing cheeks in his shoulder. "Okay, maybe the girl in third row was hot but I don't have a crush"

"I'm not talking about the girl in third row although Zayn got her number, didn't you Zee?" Harry looks behind him as Zayns nods his head and mutters 'Only for you Lou' before sliding his phone out of his pocket. "But I'm talking about a certain blonde haired blue eyed boy. An Irish one. That you've known for almost a year now"

"I don't know what your talking about" Harry stutters, blushing as he squeezes past Paul and jumps on the bus.

"You know the one that you write about in your journal all the time. The sexy one that refuses to dye his hair again till its half blonde half brown and you've complained about it. The one that follows you like a puppy when we're on stage"

"Louis, I don't know what you're going on about but can it wait till later? You guys need sleep we'll be on the road till late tomorrow lunch time and then it's straight to the venue to get ready and do a few interviews" Paul instructs as the bus starts rolling.

Louis just rolls his eyes and pushes Harry into his bunk under Niall's before climbing into his own bed above Zayn. 

Fifteen minutes later and Harry can hear the heavy breathing of the other lads when Niall whispers out to see if they're awake. When Niall calls his name he remains silent, knows that Niall's checking if they're asleep so he can wank. And it's not wrong that Harry sort of wants to listen, right?

Harry's actually surprised by how often he does it. Harry heard him a lot on X Factor, but he always put his head phones in because he didn't have feelings then like he does now, but he didn't know he would hear him twice as much on tour. This is the third time in four days, Niall's had more wanks than they've had shows.

He can hear Niall shimming out of his pants as he rolls onto his back, naturally, already naked. Harry's cock twitches when he hears Niall let out a sigh, knowing that he's stroking his dick. And Harry won't admit it but it may or may not be the first time he's listened in. And he may or may not join in this time.

His dick twitches again when Niall lets out a quiet moan. Harry's silently hoping that one day they'll be able to do this while looking at each other and making out lazily on the giant double bed in their house, in their room. Niall will be covered in sweat having come already from Harry eating him out......

"Haz?" Niall whispers and Harry instantly silences the breathy moans he didn't realize were leaving his mouth. "I thought you were asleep"

"Sorry" is all he can say back, trying not to focus on how one day he might say it after pounding into Niall to hard and making to much noise in the hotel rooms or.......

"It's okay, just wanted to get off without anyone hearing" Niall's voice cuts in. It takes Harry a few seconds to process what Niall said and he lets out a dry chuckle. "That's the only bad thing about tour, can't get off as much, to many things happening or to many people every time I try to"

"Well you've managed to do it quite often" Harry whispers rolling his face it his pillow so Niall won't hear, only he does.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were awake. I swear I thought you were asleep every time, pretty sure I checked every time"

"'S fine. S'jus go to sleep yeah?"

"And what? Let you finish off while I'm stuck with blue balls? I don't think so Hazza. Lets see who can keep quiet longer or do you wanna see who lasts longer?"

Harry lets the 'I don't think I'm going to last very long if you keep talking' etch itself into his pillow and lets Niall choose. And of course he chooses the second option because 'I once went almost 45 minutes, it was really hard and I got a sore arm but it was worth it'.

Harry waits till Niall's breathing gets ragged before he grabs his dick again, moving his hand faster than earlier.

"What ya' thinking about Haz? That girl in row three you were talking about? Imagining her lips wrapped round that pretty, thick cock of yours?" Niall's accent it thicker now, his breathing heavy.

"Shhh Ni, just keep quiet" Harry pants. "I won't last if you keep talking" he whispers into his fist that's been shoved in his mouth to help keep quiet.

"Like my voice do ya? Or is it my eyes?" Niall sighs.

"Everything Ni, it's fucking everything" Niall lets out a laugh and suddenly Harry's releasing over his hand, trying (and failing) to stop a moan from leaving his mouth.

Niall doesn't even try quietening the moan that leaves his lips not long after Harry's. Niall mutters a goodnight after cleaning himself off and sleep overtakes him quicker than he eats a bowl of cereal.

Harry can't sleep. He's too awake now, did Niall hear the last sentence properly? Did he hear it at all? 'What have I done' Harry thinks as he tiptoes to the bathroom. After a quick shower to help him relax Harry gets back into bed.

12:47 pm his phone reads when he checks it. With a sigh he rolls over and closes his eyes. Sleep has almost caught him when his phone vibrates under his pillow.

'New message'  
From: Lou Bear x  
Finally get your ins huh? :P

To: Lou Bear x  
What?

From: Lou Bear x  
I heard you and Niall ;)  
Can't you guys keep it quiet? Haha

To: Lou Bear x  
I'll talk to you in the morning

~

"HARRY! We got McDonalds" Niall calls pulling back the curtain on Harry's bunk. "Come eat with me"

"10 more minutes Ni. I'm really tired"

"Stay up too late last night huh?" Niall asks and Harry can hear the knowingness in his voice. Niall knows its because of him as much as Harry does.

"Niall bring my fries back" Zayn calls, banging his hand on the table.

"They're mine now Zayniekins, should've taken them when you had the chance" Niall calls back before shuffling into the bunk with Harry. "Haz? Did you mean what you said last night? About it being everything?" Niall whispers running his hand along Harry's cheek.

Harry sighs, lets Niall stroke his curls out of his face. "What would you say if I said yes?" Holding his breath Harry waits for Niall to open his mouth before properly answering. "Cause I ment it"

"I would say you're crazy Styles" Niall says placing a kiss to Harry's cheek which in return turns bright red. "Now come on and get up. I can't be all cheery at this interview without you" Niall jumps out, taking the blankets with him.

With a sigh Harry drags himself out of bed and joins the others at the table. Louis gives a smirk when he sits next to Niall and grabs Zayn's fries out of his hand.

"So who was getting their rocks of last night? 'Cause you woke me up" Zayn growls shooting daggers at Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is unfinished so if you want more let me know x
> 
> Lots of love to you all xoxox


End file.
